


Someone like you

by on_mars



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_mars/pseuds/on_mars
Summary: “Edmundo!” Ana answers angrily and that’s the last straw. Eddie takes a step forward and snaps.“It’s Eddie.” He shakes his head in disbelief and stalks off without looking back.[Eddie and Ana fight. Buck helps him calm down. They talk.]
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 534





	Someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I saw [this post](https://mdnghtmmblngs.tumblr.com/post/645691011744612352/manifesting-the-scene-where-ana-goes-edmundo-in) on tumblr and decided to write a fic about it :) hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> (Also really no shade on Ana here just needed to do some adjustments for the fic. i like her as a person and i think she's sweet I just don't see the chemistry with Eddie)

Eddie is fuming. He doesn’t even remember how things escalated so fast. They were talking about Christopher. A simple  discussion , some playful remarks here and there but overall nothing worth arguing over.  Until the skateboard incident came up in the conversation, and a fight about whether Christopher should learn about his limitations ensued. And really, Eddie was not an impatient man but Ana just struck a nerve and he wasn't having it.

“So what you think you’re better at the whole parenting thing or something?” Eddie asks, his voice filled with venom.

“Of course not.” Ana answers. “I’m just saying – and I know I’m not his mother or-”

“Exactly, you’re not!” Eddie yells inside the fire station, because out of all places that fight had to start in his workplace. He is aware of all the pained looks and concerned gazes of his coworkers around him but his chest is so constricted with rage he doesn’t have it in him to care. “You’re not his fucking mother.” He repeats, his jaw clenched with strain. “So you can keep your so-called advice to yourself. I know how to take care of Christopher on my own, alright? Three years since he’s with me and I’m pretty sure I can say I’ve done a damn good job at raising him!”

“Amen to that.” A voice says behind him, a voice Eddie knows belongs to Hen. 

“Know your place.” Eddie adds, looking at Ana dead in the eye. “Or is it too hard for you to do that?”

“Edmundo!” Ana answers angrily and that’s _the last straw_. Eddie takes a step forward and snaps. 

“It’s _Eddie_.” He shakes his head in disbelief and stalks off without looking back. He goes down the stairs with a loud and angry step and steps out of the fire station. He raises his hands to run them through his hair and that’s when he realizes they’re shaking. In fact, his entire body is buzzing with a nervous energy and Eddie takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky, his eyes bright with the tears he’s been trying to hold back for the past fifteen minutes. 

He takes a few steps and stops at a bench where he sits down and tries to calm himself. 

“So _that_ went well.” And that voice, Eddie could recognize it in a million of others. It’s _Buck,_ and his friend doesn’t say another word, just takes a seat next to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I was a bit harsh in there, wasn’t I?” He asks, his eyes looking up at Buck in search of reassurance. 

“I mean… Yeah. A bit.” Buck confirms. “But she had it coming.” He adds. “I mean you probably could have found nicer ways to say those things to her and there was no need to do that in front of the entire squad but – you know – you do you.” Buck says playfully and Eddie huffs out a laugh. 

Buck drops his hand from Eddie’s shoulder and puts it back on his knees, and Eddie, well Eddie finds himself missing the contact. “God I really do care about her but sometimes she makes me so mad, you know. She’s always trying to tell me what’s best for Christopher and I know she means well but it always leaves me so insecure about the parenting thing. I mean I know I’m not the father of the year but-”

“But you’re trying.” Buck finishes, his expression overwhelmingly soft. “You’re a terrific dad, Eddie. You’re always there for him, always encouraging him and supporting him. Hell, you actually show up when he needs you, that’s more than I can say about my parents.” He goes on. “You’re a great dad, don’t ever doubt that. If she can’t see that then that’s too bad but I’ve been through hell with that kid Eddie and let me tell you that he loves you to the moon and back. You’re his hero, Eds.” 

“You don’t really like her, do you?” Eddie asks out of the blue and he can feel Buck squirm uncomfortably next to him. 

“I think she’s nice.” Buck starts but Eddie knows that’s not the end of it. Buck’s face is scrunched up in concentration, his eyes down on his fingers he put together in a fist. 

“But?” 

“I just don’t think she’s the right person for you.” Buck says, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Why do you say that?” Eddie asks but his voice is calm and collected. He’s not angry, or hurt, nothing like the sort, just curious and keen to know what makes Buck’s face look so serious and conflicted. 

“I don’t know Eds sometimes I just have the impression that you started dating her because she was just there at the right time in the right place. But I just don’t see how – I mean she’s pretty, she’s smart and all but – do you even know the first thing about her? Her life? Her family? Her hobbies? Her childhood?” Buck questions him and Eddie opens his mouth only to close it the next second. Because he realizes he can’t answer a single thing his friend just asked him. He doesn’t know anything about her. 

“Well we’re just – we’re still at the 'getting to know each other' phase.” He defends himself but his forehead crinkles in confusion and his head is spinning. 

“But that’s not just that man you- you’re different when you’re with her. I feel like you’re playing a role or something. You’re not your usual self, you’re more – distracted, and not distracted in the _she’s making you flustered_ kind of way, you’re just – different.” Buck repeats the same word again and when Eddie looks up at him, he can see him frowning, almost as if his brain is working too fast and Buck has trouble catching up and finding the right words. “Distracted as in you don’t even know what you’re doing here in the first place kind of way.”

Eddie’s eyes flicker down at his own hands and for a few seconds neither of them say anything. Eddie bites his lower lip and his gaze darts towards Buck, looking away just as fast. 

“You gave it a lot of thoughts.” Eddie says, and it’s more of a statement than an actual question. “Anything else you want to add?” 

“Well I- There’s also the thing with Christopher.” 

Eddie whips his head around. “What about him?” He asks. “Did he say something to you?”

“No, I mean not since the last time.” Buck tells him, and Eddie knows he’s referencing to the day Chris ran away from home and went to him. “I mean it’s not the first time she’s making you feel bad about the way you’re raising him.” He clarifies. “Look I don’t want to get in-between you two but -”

“But you think there’s someone else out there for me.” Eddie finishes for him. Buck only shrugs his shoulders in fake ignorance. “What would that person look like, in your opinion?” He asks. 

“Well that’s – that’s a hard question.” Buck answers, swallowing. “Someone that – Someone who understands you. Someone who gets you, who gets your job and the way you might react to some things. Someone who knows that your kid is your top priority and who’s not afraid to always come second. Someone who knows you’re doing your best with Christopher, someone who knows about your past, who encourages you every day. Someone-”

“Someone like you.” Eddie cuts him off, watching him in silent amusement, a flash of realization crossing his eyes. Because it became obvious to him that the person Buck was describing was himself. Buck, who’s been there for him every step of the way. Buck who saved Christopher from the tsunami, Buck who’s been helping him raise his son for the past three years, Buck who’s always around, Buck who’s always willing to help, Buck who loves Christopher unconditionally, Buck who loves _him_ unconditionally and who made that clear countless times in the past.

Eddie watches Buck as his face switches from confusion to panic, to embarrassment in a matter of mere seconds. Eddie chuckles and takes his hand in his and twines their fingers together. 

“God we’ve been a couple of idiots, haven’t we?” He says, and watches as Buck’s mouth opens and closes in confusion until his eyes suddenly widen in realization. Then, his face softens and he looks at him sheepishly, a smile not quite reaching his smile, still uncertain. 

“You were talking about yourself you idiot.” Eddie says playfully, fondness written all over his face. “I’m really glad you did.” He adds, capturing Buck’s mouth in a sweet kiss. Buck smiles against his lips but eventually places a gentle hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer. 

_Right_ – Eddie thinks. The others and Ana are probably still waiting for them in the fire station, the atmosphere more than likely filled with an awkwardness that makes Eddie squirm. 

“Alright Evan.” He says, getting up and offering his hand. “Let’s go back, yeah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
